1. Field of the invention
The invention concerns a telecommunications installation or services box for fixed mounting, consisting of an essentially plate-form base part having a cable entry, a connecting strip or terminal block, mounting apertures, a function insert, for example a printed circuit board having electrical and/or electronic components, a plug-in connecting receptacle or socket, a changeover switch, an electrical locking device, a call tone device, an alarm device and the like, and a cover mountable on the base part, optionally having a throughgoing opening for connecting parts such as plugs or sockets.
2. Description of the prior art
A telecommunications installation box of this kind is known, for example, from German Patent Specification No. 1,615,868.
In these known installation boxes, side-by-side placement or a one above another arrangement are indeed possible, so that different functional inserts may be disposed on the base part. It is however necessary in this known construction for the installer to connect these installation boxes and the terminal strips to the corresponding wires of the connecting cable, as otherwise the function inserts themselves will be mis-connected or mis-wired. Moreover, in the side-by-side or superposed disposition of such installation boxes, internal wiring from one box to another is necessary, so that the corresponding function inserts may be connected either in parallel to one another or in series. In practice, this has resulted in these connection possibilities causing wiring mistakes, since, during installation, connections are frequently exchanged, and thus the desired function is not then achieved. In addition, the installation outlay is very time-consuming and therefore cost-intensive. Furthermore, it is only possible for highly skilled people to modify existing arrays of function inserts arranged one behind the other with considerable expenditure of time, for example so that a locking device may be placed in front of the actual telephone connection.
In particular, in the installation of telecommunications networks for buildings, the existing wiring outlay is extraordinarily high, since not only telephone handsets are immediately installed, but also, besides, other additional devices, having either cable connection boxes or plug connection boxes, switching devices, locking devices for telephones, dial tone devices and the like are installed.